


Vespertine

by notkai



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Blood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Horror, Nightmares, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notkai/pseuds/notkai
Summary: Sanggyun encounters something that goes bump in the night





	

**Author's Note:**

> More sleepy Sanggyun and cuddly caring Sehyuk  
> Also there's some weird spacing bc I posted on mobile rip

It wasn't often that Sanggyun got to spend time like this with Sehyuk- alone. Their normally crowded dorm was almost empty, silent save for the soft, breathy moans coming from the two occupants of the couch.

Sanggyun was on his back, with Sehyuk straddling him and marking up his neck and jaw. He knew he really shouldn't be letting Sehyuk do this, since fans would notice the marks no matter how much he tried to edit them out, but it felt so good that telling him to stop seemed like a sin.

Sehyuk pulled away from his neck and placed a kiss on Sanggyun's lips, one that the younger leaned into and quickly deepened. They broke away when they both ran out of air, panting lightly. There was something just a little off about Sehyuk's smile, but Sanggyun couldn't put his finger on it. His voice seemed different when he asked, "You like this, baby?"

Sanggyun smiled and was about to lean forwards to kiss Sehyuk again when Sehyuk coughed blood. Sanggyun recoiled, wincing as his face got splattered with the warm blood. Sehyuk sat back on Sanggyun's legs, blood running down his chin and soaking his shirt front. His eyes rolled into the back of his head.

With no warning, two appendages suddenly burst through Sehyuk's chest, ripping through the material of his shirt and spraying Sanggyun with more blood. Too terrified to scream, Sanggyun stared at the new limbs in horror; they were some sort of arachnid-esque legs that tapered to a sharp point and were covered in short, stubby bristles. Sehyuk grinned, revealing a pair of cracked fangs quickly growing out of his gum like, breaking any teeth that were in the way. A couple bloody incisors fell to the couch and were immediately covered by minuscule spiders that were pouring from the folds of the couch's fabric.

Sanggyun tried to scream but he couldn't, he was too shocked to produce any noise at all. Sehyuk pinned Sanggyun down, one hand on either shoulder. He leaned forwards and Sanggyun gagged- the odor emanating from his mouth was blood and rotting flesh. One of the new appendages pulled back for a moment before thrusting forwards, cutting through Sanggyun's chest like butter. The sound of his ribs snapping echoed in his ears as blood filled his lungs. He choked for a moment, tears streaming from his eyes and blood rising in throat before the leg pulled out of him harshly, winding up to deliver the final blow.

-  


Sanggyun sat up fast enough to make his head spin, gasping and subsequently choking on his own spit. Despite being covered in sweat, he felt absolutely frozen and couldn't get his breathing to even out.

Everything felt wrong- he felt disconnected and disjointed, like everything around him was an abstract painting. His eyes focused on the couch he was sleeping on, the blanket that he must have kicked off, but his mind didn't register it. There was no blood, no spiders, no gaping wound in his chest.

"Sanggyun? Sanggyun, look at me!"

The sound of someone's voice brought him back to the present moment, and Sanggyun looked up to find a concerned Sehyuk gazing at him, hands on his shoulders. Instinctively, Sanggyun pushed his hands off and scrambled back on the couch, but a second later it clicked: it was a nightmare.

Just a nightmare. No spider-Sehyuk, no bloody teeth. Just a dream that probably came from watching too many horror movies.

But Sanggyun's heart was still pounding, his breathing coming in shallow gasps. His throat felt like it was swelling shut. Thoughts dashed around his head in a frenzied mess as he tried to make sense of the situation. _It was a dream, it's fine, it's fine, but why does something still feel wrong, fuck I can't breathe, I'm gonna throw up on Sehyuk's feet-_

"Sanggyun, calm down." Sehyuk sat down across from him and took Sanggyun's hands in his own. "Listen to my breathing, okay?"

Sanggyun shook his head and whimpered, pulling away from Sehyuk, unable to focus on anything that wasn't the constricting pain in his chest. Sehyuk reached out, freezing when Sanggyun flinched and let out a half-choked sob. His arm hovered mid-air as he stared at Sanggyun uncertainly. But slowly, he completed the motion and gently wiped away the tears that were running down Sanggyun's cheeks.

"You're hyperventilating, Sanggyun. You need to take slower breaths, okay?" Sehyuk's voice was soft and soothing, and Sanggyun was focus his eyes on Sehyuk as he spoke. "Just listen to my breathing and try to copy it, okay? Focus on taking deep, slow breaths." 

Despite feeling like he was about to puke in his own lap, Sanggyun watched the steady rise and fall of Sehyuk's chest, vaguely aware that the elder had begun carding his fingers through Sanggyun's short, sweat-matted hair. Slowly, slowly, his own breathing began to even out. The tightness in his chest loosened and the static-like tingling in his hands faded away. 

"Better?"

Sanggyun nodded although his breathing was still a bit jagged. He glanced up at Sehyuk with red, glistening eyes and, as if by silent agreement, Sehyuk pulled Sanggyun into his arms, letting the other hide in his shoulder. 

"What happened?" Sehyuk asked. It took Sanggyun a couple moments to answer.

"Dumb fucking nightmare," He muttered in a still-shaky voice.

Sehyuk hummed in understanding, and Sanggyun was able to hear it vibrate deep in his chest.

And suddenly Sehyuk's arms weren't around him- he was leaning over to pick up the discarded blanket and drape it around Sanggyun's shoulders. Before Sanggyun could say anything, Sehyuk looked into his eyes and said, "You're safe now, okay?"

Sanggyun nodded, cheeks turning pink, and let Sehyuk pull him into another hug, cuddling into the elder's snug hold. He still felt shaken up by the nightmare, but his eyes were starting to feel heavy as Sehyuk's hand moved in comforting strokes up and down his back. He couldn't remember the last time this had happened- when someone had actually held him and comforted him after waking from a nightmare. Maybe the rest of them were just that used to him having them. 

"You're safe with me. I'm not gonna let anything hurt you," Sehyuk murmured, resting his chin atop Sanggyun's head. After a few minutes had passed, Sanggyun's breathing was finally level again, save for the occasional yawn that slipped through his lips.

"Try to get some sleep, okay? I'll be right here if anything happens." Sanggyun closed his eyes and offered a small nod despite his face being half-hidden in Sehyuk's chest. It didn't take much longer for him to fall asleep again.


End file.
